1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigational devices. More particularly, the invention relates to navigational devices for use in vehicles not originally equipped with nor designed for a navigational device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navigational devices, such as global positioning satellite (“GPS”) units, are becoming increasingly popular options in automobiles and other vehicles. Such navigational devices can determine a vehicle's current location, display a city map or other driving area, and provide directions.
Many luxury vehicles are now either originally equipped with navigational devices or are designed to accept original equipment manufacture (“OEM”) navigational devices as a dealer option. However, the popularity of navigational devices has spread beyond those who can afford luxury vehicles. Unfortunately, vehicle manufacturers have been slow to add factory or dealer-installed navigational devices to lower-priced vehicles, because it often takes three to six years to implement a design change in a vehicle model. Also, since implementing such a design change can be extremely expensive, it has been thus far impractical and too expensive to equip many vehicles with OEM navigational devices.
Those wishing to use a navigational device in a vehicle that is not equipped with nor configured to receive such a device often choose to use a portable, hand-held navigational device. One such navigational device is sold by Garmin International, Inc., under the trade name ETREX. These navigational devices are usually intended to be used in a multiplicity of locations, one of which may be the vehicle. However, because these navigational devices are not specially designed for use in vehicles, users are forced to store the navigational devices in a glove compartment, a vehicle console, an empty passenger seat, or on a dashboard. Each of these locations presents accessibility and viewing problems. For example, if the navigational device is tossed onto the dashboard of the vehicle, it can slide around, causing damage to the device and the vehicle. Additionally, use of the device requires a user to hold it in one hand and drive with the other hand, clearly causing safety concerns and problems. Furthermore, the portable navigational device may become lost in the many open spaces and cracks of the vehicle.
Mounts have been designed to attach handheld navigational devices to vehicle dashboards to alleviate some of these problems. However, such mounts often obstruct the view of the driver and/or passenger of the vehicle. Additionally, the mounts clutter the dashboard of the vehicle and are not aesthetically pleasing. Further, mounts permanently installed on the dashboard leave holes and other scarring marks. If the mount is removably installed on the dashboard, it often becomes loose due to the vibrations of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved navigational device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a navigational device that can be used in a vehicle not originally equipped with a navigational device without need for a dashboard mount. Additionally, there is a need for a navigational device that is easily accessible and viewable by a driver of the vehicle.